Et si, Sam cacher un grand secret ?
by Yaminoru
Summary: Et si, Sam cacher un grand secret ? En effet, depuis quelque temps déjà, Sam est tracassé et ne semble pas décidé à en parler avec son grand frère. Pourtant, quand ils durent affronter Lucifer, Sam fut dans l'obligation de dévoilé son secret pour arrêter l'apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Sam winchester est homme d'une dizaine d'année quand il découvre l'existence des monstres en fouillant dans le carnet de son père et quand il force son grand-frère à lui dire la vérité. Sam à une vingtaine d'année quand il découvre que son sang contient des particules de sang de démons. Sam vient de perdre son frère quand il découvre qu'il peut être beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le croyait. Sam retrouve son frère quand il commence à douter de tout ce qui l'entour. Sam libère Lucifer de sa prison quand les cauchemars recommencent à le hanter et à écourté ses nuits. Sam rencontre Lucifer de sa prison quand des rêves étranges viennent entrecoupés ses cauchemars. Sam à peur de le dire à son grand frère. Sam à peur que Lucifer le manipule. Sam à peur que ces cauchemars, ses rêves, soient réels. Sam à peur. Oui, Sam, le deuxième plus grand chasseur, est terrifié. Terrifié par lui-même.

A côté, celui qui partage sa vie, son grand frère, Dean winchester, à remarquer que quelque chose cloche avec son petit frère. Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois, et il en a marre de s'inquiéter alors il le laisse patauger dans sa marre de doute sans intervenir. Il n'en parle pas, n'y pense pas, ne veut pas y réfléchir. Viendra un moment où, de toute façon, son petit frère lui en parlera, comme il le fait toujours. Il suffit juste de patienter, pour l'instant, il a plus important à faire. Oui, a ce moment, Dean est en train de conduire pour se rendre à l'endroit où est caché Lucifer. Enfin, Dean compte pouvoir arrêter l'apocalypse et tuer Lucifer. Sans remarquer que, à côté de lui, Sam est de plus en plus anxieux, triturant la manche de sa veste, les engrenages de son esprit fumant, fonctionnant à toute allure.

Le silence règne entre eux. Dean n'a pas mit ses musiques préféré, peut être parce qu'il a l'espoir que Sam lui dise se qui le tracasse ? Peut être juste pour ce concentré ? Peut être pour réaliser ce qui se passe ? Même lui ne le sait pas et, encore une fois, il ne veut pas y réfléchir.

Les heures passent, Dean finit par garer la voiture, puis, suivit par Sam, il sort de la voiture. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le coffres, prépare et prennent leur armes avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment délabré. Lucifer est là. Sam peut le sentir.

Un regard entre les frères, une discution silencieuse, une discrète promesse de se revenir en pleine santé puis, ils se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Etrange, personne ne vient leur barré la route. Est-ce un piège ? Surement mais peut l'importe, ils ont tous prévue. Lucifer voudra les voir même s'ils sont arrêtés et ils comptent bien là-dessus. Dean ouvre la porte, Sam entre rapidement, son arme pointé devant lui, prêt à tirer. Mais, une nouvelle fois, la voie est étrangement libre. Alors, toujours aussi prudemment, ils avancent. Leur respiration hachée par l'angoisse venant couper le silence pesant.

Ils passent la pièce, Sam ouvre une porte, Dean entre brusquement, tirant en voyant une ombre mais soudainement, il se retrouve plaquer contre un mur, son arme bien trop loin de lui au cout de Sam qui s'est écrié :

\- Dean !

\- Dean, Sam, que me faut cette visite ? Demande un homme blond, habiller luxueusement.

\- Lucifer ! s'exclame Sam. Lâche Dean ! Ou je tire !

\- D'un mouvement de main nonchalant, Lucifer utilise sa télékinésie pour que l'arme de Sam vole à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Voyons, Sam, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf ? Comment peux tu croire que je vais t'obéir ?... Réflexion faite, je veux bien lâcher ton cher frère si tu dis « oui ».

\- Sam, ne pense même pas à l'option d'accepter ! hurle difficilement Dean.

\- Alors, il va mourir.

Après ces paroles, Lucifer fait apparaître un couteau qui l'évite devant lui puis le fait s'élancer vers Dean. La lame se plante entièrement dans l'épaule de l'humain qui crie de douleur, serrant les dents tandis que Sam essaye de se précipité vers lui mais ses pieds semblent coller au sol.

\- Sammy, profite donc du spectacle.

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Je t'en supplie ! Essaye Sam.

Un mouvement doigt de la part de Lucifer, un hurlement de Dean à cause du couteau qui entaille encore plus sa chaire. Avant que Lucifer ne s'approche de Dean, lentement, ses chaussures résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il attrape le manche du couteau à pleine main, le retire de la peau de Dean, qui grogne, puis le replante violement dans l'autre épaule. Dean retient son hurlement. Sam laisse ses larmes couler alors que ses dents mordent sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux noisette fixent le couteau, la lame se dirigeant vers le cou si fragile de son grand frère. Lucifer allé le tuer. Et Sam ne put résister :

\- Non ! Lucifer, tu es la lumière ! Pas le mal ! Tu punis ceux qui vont le mal ! Tu ne commets pas le mal !

\- Pardon… ? S'arrête nettement Lucifer en se tournant vers Sam, les yeux plissés.

\- Oui ! Tu es en enfer pour punir ceux qui commette des erreurs. T-tu es comme un policier…

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Je suis le diable ! Votre bouc émissaire pour vos pêchers !

\- O-oui, je sais…Lucifer… Non, Samael… Tu es l'ange qui apporte la lumière… L'ange préféré de dieu. Le plus fort… Celui qui protégeait tes frères et sœurs. T-tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Revient juste sur terre en gardant cette forme et vie comme un humain ! Je suis sur que tu peux t'y plaire !

Dean comme Lucifer reste surpris par les paroles du plus jeune alors que Sam observe simplement Lucifer avec l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis. Mais ces paroles n'ont pas eu l'effet estompé car le visage de Lucifer se déforme par la colère tandis qu'il plante encore plus violement le couteau dans le bras de Dean, le faisant bouger de haut en bas, de droit à gauche. Alors que Dean grogne, étouffe ses hurlements de douleurs.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Moi ?! Lucifer, me comporter comme un insecte ? Un misérable humain ? Blasphème ! Ignominie ! Je vous suis supérieur ! Je vais faire payer à père mon bannissement ! Les humains sont inférieurs aux anges ! Ils me sont inférieurs ! Je ne courberais pas l'échine devant eux !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Samael … Je… Je t'en supplie… Les humains n'ont peut être pas de pouvoir mais ils sont fort, ils savent s'amuser, ressentir… aider les autres, agir par eux-mêmes et pas en fonction que d'une personne… Argumente Sam.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie de ton frère ? Menace Lucifer.

\- Je tiens à tous mes frères… Dean… Et, toi y compris.

Encore une fois, Lucifer ne put répondre à cause de la surprise, fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension alors que Dean oublie sa douleur pour interpeller son petit frère :

\- Sammy… Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Dean… Je suis désolé mais… J'étais quelque chose d'autre… Avant de naître humain… J'étais un ange… le petit frère de Lucifer… Le petit frère des anges… Je suis le plus jeune…Et le premier à me réincarner en humain… Explique Sam.

\- … Santi… ? articule Lucifer avec hésitation, lâchant Dean.

Dean tombe dans un bruit sourd alors que Sam hoche la tête, ne quittant pas le regard de Lucifer.

\- Oui… C'est bien moi… Je suis désolé Lucifer… Je sais que tu veux assouvir les humains mais… Pour moi, pour moi qui le suit devenu, laisse les vivres, laisse les tranquilles. Arrête l'apocalypse… Arrête de te torturer, arrête de te souiller de sang.

\- Tu es partie ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé en enfer ! Et tu oses me demander ça ! Hurle Lucifer, les murs tremblant sous sa fureur.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! J'ai été enfermé par père ! Je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre ! J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, il ne m'a pas écouté… Il m'a puni et, je me suis enfui… Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… Je te le jure, je voulais t'aider, que les humains arrêtent de te croire mauvais mais je n'ai pas réussi… S'explique Sam, ou, plutôt, Santi. Je me suis réincarné en humain et, pour la première fois, j'ai eu une mère, un père qui était là, qui me montrer son visage et me laisser entendre sa voix ! J'ai eu un frère qui me protéger comme toi tu le faisais… Un frère toujours là pour moi malgré les erreurs que je faisais ! Un frère génial et que je ne supporterais pas de voir partir …

\- Tu… as contredis père, pour moi ? retient Lucifer.

Pour répondre à cela, Sam hoche juste la tête avant de s'approcher de Lucifer, hésitant, il va le prendre dans ses bras. Il va lui embrasser doucement la joue en lui caressant le dos pour essayer de le réconforter. Mais il ne put le faire quelques secondes avant de le lâcher, sans avoir eu le retour de son étreinte, pour s'agenouiller vers Dean qui a perdu connaissance depuis un bon moment déjà. Sam place ses mains sur son grand frère humain avant qu'une douce et chaleureuse lumière verte s'y échappe. Les blessures de Dean se referme petit à petit, Dean rouvre brusquement les yeux, se redressant en poussant son petit frère loin de lui, se reculant. Il se lève, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sam, peiné par ce rejet, reste bouche-bée, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Tu es un putain d'ange ! Le frère de Lucifer ?! Tu oses lui accorder ton pardon ? Après les morts qu'il a engendrés ?! Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Quitte le corps de Sam !

\- Dean ! Non ! Je suis ton Sam… Je suis ton petit frère… Je suis celui que tu as élevé… Je… Je ne me souvenais de rien avant la libération de Lucifer. Je suis comme Anna, crois-moi ! Tu es mon grand frère… Tu le seras toujours… Je… Ne me pardonne pas si tu veux, mais… laisse nous vivre… Laisse Lucifer découvrir la terre, il ne ferra plus de mal… Je l'y aiderais… Lucifer est juste perdu et en colère, c'est tout mais, tout vas s'arranger… N'est ce pas ? Rajoute-il en se tournant vers son frère ange.

Lucifer hésite, un silence pesant enveloppant la pièce alors que deux paires d'yeux sont braqué sur lui. Dean prêt à sauter sur son arme qui est à quelques mètres de lui pour le tuer. Alors que le regard noyer de larme de Sam le supplie presque. Lucifer vient de retrouver son petit frère préféré… Lucifer ne put qu'accepter face au regard de son Santi.

\- D'accord… J'abandonne la soumission des humains.

Dean hésite, ses lèvres formant une grimace avant qu'il ne baisse son regard vers son petit frère. Ce dernier est sincère et, comme toujours, il ne peut rien lui refuser… Alors il redirige son regard vers Lucifer pour mettre les conditions :

\- Fait le moindre mal à quelqu'un et je t'explose la cervelle. Arrête l'apocalypse et rappelle tout tes démons. Quand à toi, rajoute-il en direction de Sam, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, de A à Z.

Sam hoche la tête avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il se relève, son corps tremblant encore alors qu'il se tourne vers Lucifer, allant lui prendre la main par peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Puis, il attrape, de sa main libre, la main de son grand frère humain. Puis, d'un clignement d'œil, ils se retrouvent dehors de la bâtisse, à l'air pure, près de l'empala. Sam va prendre trois bière, en donne une à chacun de ses frères avant d'ouvrir la sienne. Face à se jette, Lucifer eu une réaction des plus surprenant pour Dean en posant sa main sur le culot de la bière de Sam pour pas que ce dernier ne puisse boire.

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça, déclare Lucifer.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rigoler avant d'enlever la main de son frère :

\- Je suis humain maintenant, je suis majeur et vacciné donc je peux très bien boire ça. Je vais vous expliquer un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé du coup… par où commencer… A, je sais. Le jour où père nous a demander de surveiller et protéger les hommes, de les aimer plus que lui, je n'en ai pas vraiment vu le problème… Enfin, père était plus une figure absente et j'aimais beaucoup aller sur terre pour jouer avec les animaux alors je me disais que ça aller être pareil avec les humains… Par contre, toi, Lucifer, tu n'as pas était d'accord et, comme tu le sais, je t'ai soutenu… J'ai compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir…

Sam marque une petite pose puis tourne son regard vers Dean pour surtout s'adresser à lui, cherchant comment lui faire comprendre les ressentir du diable :

\- Tu te souviens comment tu haïssais les monstres parce qu'ils prenaient toujours du temps à papa qui, a cause de ça, ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de nous ? Et bien, pour nous, les anges, ça a était pareil mais avec dieu… Il nous à abandonner, nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis lors, et, tout ça, parce qu'il s'occuper de vous…Et il nous condamner à faire la même chose sans nous demander notre avis…

\- Dieu est vraiment un connard en gros ? Résume Dean.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, grommelle Lucifer.

\- Laisser moi raconter ! Se plain Sam. Donc, je reprends, Dieu à bannis Lucifer en enfer, je pouvais aller en enfer sans difficulté alors j'y allais pour lui rendre visite.

\- Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as abandonné, interrompt L'ange.

\- … Je…j'étais allé sur terre… j'ai entendu des humains dire que Satan, Lucifer, était le mal absolue… Que tous les malheurs viennent de lui… J'ai essayé de dire le contraire, je leur faire réaliser leur erreur mais, tout ce que j'ai réussi, c'est de créer la religion Sataniste…

\- Alors c'était toi qui as idolâtré Satan en premier ! fut surpris Dean.

\- Oui… Donc, je n'ai pas réussit à faire changer d'avis les humains… Alors je suis allé voir père pour lui demander de faire changer les mentalités… Il a refusé, j'ai insisté, j'ai dis que c'était mal et injuste… Il m'a punis … j'ai été enfermé dans un endroit horrible… Il faisait toujours noirs…

\- Tu avais peur du noir, fait remarquer Lucifer.

\- Oui… c'était ma plus grande peur et il le savait… Et, les démons aussi d'ailleurs… Certain me rendait visite et, un jour, un a oublié de fermer la porte. Je me suis enfui… Je suis allé sur terre et je me suis réincarné… Dans mon état, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire… Et, je ne regrette pas… J'aurais voulu t'aider mais… Etre un Winchester est vraiment merveilleux… Je suis humain, j'ai des sentiments, un père étrange mais qui tient à moi, même s'il est mort pour protéger son premier fils et, j'ai encore, je l'espère, un grand frère qui m'a toujours protéger et, avec qui je me suis toujours senti en sécurité… Je ne pouvais rêver à mieux…

L'histoire de Santi est finit, le silence reprend sa place de roi. Alors que les trois hommes portent en même temps la bière à leurs lèvres pour pouvoir digérer toutes les informations et pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Les trois hommes réfléchissent. Et, ce fut Dean qui parla le premier :

\- Sammy… Je… J'ai un peu de mal à y croire mais… Comme je te l'ai dis, la famille est la chose la plus importante alors… Peut importe ton passé d'ange, surtout qu'il n'a pas était très heureux… Tu es mon frère et le seras toujours.

Ses paroles émues Sam qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aller prendre son grand frère humain dans ses bras, heureux au possible. Dean sourit légèrement avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de son petit frère, le serrant à son tour contre lui. Lucifer, se sentant un peu exclu grogne légèrement avant de demander :

\- Bon, on se fait une orgie ou comment ça se passe ?

Sam rougit alors que Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rire en lâchant son petit frère. Il reprend une gorgée de sa boisson avant qu'une question vienne s'implanté dans son esprit :

\- Du coup, Sam, tu es l'ange de quoi ? jamais entendu un ange au nom de « Santi »… et c'est quoi ta vrai forme ?

L'ange de la paix… Je sais, un de mes grands frères l'est déjà mais dieu m'a conçu avec des sentiments pour mieux comprendre les humains… Et, mon apparence… Et bien… Je suis plus petit, j'ai les cheveux plus long et…

\- Tu ressembles à une fille, ajoute Lucifer. On le confond toujours avec une fille. Même les humains, je crois que certain l'on représenté avec une tunique féminine au lieu de masculine.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout comme Lucifer, même si l'humain se représentant le Sam actuel en fille… Ce qui ferait Samantha. Quand à Sam, il rougit à nouveau, toussotant pour faire passer sa gêne. Alors qu'il finit par proposer, pour changer de sujet :

\- O-on devrait faire visiter le monde humain à Lucifer… Et… Peut être dire aux autres anges que l'apocalypse est fini…

* * *

Bonjour, les gens !

Je ne sais pas trop s'il y aura une suite à cette histoire. mais, si vous en voulez une, n'hésiter pas à me le dire par commentaire !

bonne fin de journée !


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sam, Sam ! J'ai réussi à voler ! Pendant longtemps ! S'exclame un petit ange aux ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Vraiment ? Combien de temps ? Questionne '' Sam ''.

Le dénommé Sam, attrape le petit d'ange qui lui saute dessus. Il le porte, le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs. Le jeune ange en rigolant avant de répondre à la question :

\- J'ai tenu presque 16 minutes ! Castiel m'a chronométré.

\- Santi ! Je t'avais dit de pas partir ! Intervient une voix venant du ciel.

Les deux aux sols lèvent la tête pour découvrir un nouvel ange aux ailes d'un blanc terne. Ce nouvel arrivant se pose à côté de Santi et Sam, en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Bonjour Samael, salut Castiel.

\- Il a vraiment tenu si longtemps ? Demande directement Samael, plus intéresser par l'ange qu'il a dans les bras.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?! S'offusque ce dernier. J'ai vraiment tenu plus de 15 minutes ! Dis lui Castiel !

\- En effet, c'est son plus long temps, affirmé l'ange au aile couleur crème.

Santi croise les bras sur son torse, gonflant une joue, outré par l'air étonné de Samael. Ce dernier finit par rigoler doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, lui assurant finalement qu'il le croit et qu'il est fière de lui. Mais Santi continue de bouder, bien qu'un grand sourire barre son visage, alors Samael lui propose :

\- Et si on allait fêter cela ? On peut aller sur terre pour jouer avec les animaux.

\- Oui ! Castiel, tu viens avec nous ? Demande directement Santi.

\- Avec plaisir.

C'est sur cette décision que Samael conseil à son petit ange de bien s'accrocher. Ce dernier passant ses bras autours du cou de l'adulte. Puis, les deux âgé donnent un coup d'aile, de retrouvant dans les airs avant de se diriger sur terre.

Après quelques minutes seulement, ils y sont. Les humains n'existant toujours pas. Samael pose Santi au sol. Ce dernier ne perd pas une minute et commence à courir vers un animal brun, à la peau assez dure et ayant une sorte de collerette en haut du cou et, pour faire court, oui, cet animal est un dinosaure… un herbivores, évidement. Et il est avec plein d'autres de son espèce qui ne prennent même pas la peine de s'inquiéter de la présence des anges.

C'est pour cela que Santi se ''jette'' sur un dinosaure, allant sur s'asseoir sur son dos en rigolant doucement. Évidement, les deux adultes l'observent attentivement, prêtant attention au moindre de ces mouvement. Santi es l'ange de la paix, le ''prototype'' des humains, car il a développé ses sentiments, sans que personne ne le sache et, pour cela, aux yeux de ses frères et sœur, il est le plus fragile, le plus faible et, surtout, celui qu'il faut protéger de tout. Oui, on peut dire que le plus jeune des anges et aussi le plus couvée, le plus gâtée. S'il demande, il reçoit. Heureusement, Santi ne demande pas grand-chose excepter des câlins et de l'attention. Santi est aussi un des rares anges qui ne jure pas que envers leur père. Évidemment, Santi aime Dieu mais sans plus. Il ne voit pas la vie que par lui, n'attend rien de lui, ne compte pas obéir aveuglément aux ordres. Non, Santi est libre, il n'a aucune chaine qui le retient à son créateur. Et, cela lui faut de la méfiance, de la jalousie de la part de quelques rares anges.

Le futur ange déchu, Castiel et Santi passent donc cette journée sur terre avant de retourner au paradis. Une journée, en sommes, bien normal dans le quotidien de Santi. Quand à la tombé de la nuit, Santi insiste pour pouvoir dormir avec son grand frère protecteur, surnommé ''Sam '' par lui-même et, comme toujours, sa demande est acceptée. Et est ainsi, que, encore une fois, il se retrouve dans la chambre du plus âgé, habillé d'une chemise de nuit blanche. Alors qu'à ces côtés se trouve l'autre âgé, un peu plus ennuyer par tout ça qui le prend malgré tout dans ses bras.

\- Vivement que tu n'es plus besoin de dormir… grommelle Samael.

\- Mais j'aime bien moi… Je vais toujours dans de nouveaux monde et je vie des aventures génial !

\- Certes, mais je n'aurais plus attendre que tu te réveils.

\- … Je veux quand même continuer à dormir avec toi ou les autres… Même quand je n'en aurais plus besoin, je le ferai.

\- Et bien tu verras à quel point c'est ennuyant.

\- Non, parce qu'à chaque fois, on discute, et on me fait plein de câlin ! C'est Toujours un moment tranquille… de paix…

Samael ne put répliquer quoique ce soit. La paix est l'élément de son petit frère et donc, c'est normal que ce dernier la recherche. Et s'il la trouve avec un de ses frères, coincé dans un lit, en train de dormir alors, soit, Samael fera l'effort de s'ennuyer avec l'ange dans ses bras et il en sera de même pour les autres. Sous cette réflexion, Samael baisse son regard vers Santi qui est déjà happé par le sommeil. L'ange éveillé laisse passer un petit soupire, fermant les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux aux parfums sucré du plus jeune pour se reposer l'esprit. Aucun des deux ne se doute que ce paradis où ils sont ne les acceptera plus…

* * *

Bonjour,

Voilà une petite -tres petite- parti de la vie de l'ancien Lucifer - Donc Samael- et de Sam -Donc Santi- et, évidement, Castiel est déjà là !

Bonne journée


	3. Chapter 3

En ce jour, enfin, en cette nuit, les trois hommes viennent de tuer un loup-garou. Nul besoin de préciser que Sam avait interdit à Lucifer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Nul besoin de préciser que Lucifer, bien que peu content, s'en est tenu. Et, Nul besoin de rajouter que Dean fut près à accorder un peu plus de confiance à l'ange déchu grâce à cela. Dans tout les cas, en ce moment, ils sont de retours à leur motel, Lucifer est assis sur le lit, observant les deux humains nettoyer leur arme :

\- Ca aurait été plus vite si j'aurais utilisé mes pouvoirs, polémique encore Lucifer.

\- Luci, s'il te plaît, agit sans quand il y a d'autre possibilité… Puis, on s'est bien amuser, non ? Les recherches, la traque, le combat, la confection du plan, argumente Sam.

\- C'est une sortie en famille, rajoute Dean d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Mouais… On va dire ça… C'est déjà plus distrayant qu'être enfermer, consent L'ange déchu.

Sam lui sourit doucement alors qu'il est en train de poser son arme nettoyer sur la table. Quand, soudainement, un cri de surprise s'échappe de Dean. Aussitôt, Sam reprend son arme pour tirer mais, il s'arrête juste à temps en voyant que, face à eux, se trouve Castiel et l'embrouilleur, connu également sous le nom de « Gabriel », tout deux étant des anges. Ces derniers ont leur regard braqués sur Lucifer, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel demande :

\- On m'explique ?

Comme il l'avait déjà fait, Sam explique son passé d'ange, et la nouvelle situation. Quand il eu finit son histoire, un silence pensant ce glisse dans la pièce. Castiel et Gabriel ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Alors, pour décoincé l'atmosphère, Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de compléter :

\- Et j'apprends à vivre comme un humain.

Cela eu finit d'achever Gabriel, qui se mit à rire, et Castiel qui remplaça son masque d'insensible pour laisser place à une immense surprise.

\- Donc… Plus d'apocalypse… ? Demande Castiel pour s'en assurer.

\- Et plus de cavalier, ajoute Lucifer. Où, en tout cas, je n'en suis plus la cause… J'ai ramené mes armées en enfer. Par contre, pour les autres créatures, je ne peux rien faire. Et, évidement, je ne compte plus utiliser le corps de Sam comme véhicule… Même s'il faudra que j'en change car celui là est en train de ce décomposer.

\- Je suis à la limite de donner mon titre à Sam… grommelle Gabriel. Il a réussi à être assez rusé pour échappé à dieu, à être assez malin pour cacher sa véritable nature, à embrouiller tout ses proches et, surtout, à changer le diable en même pas un mois… Si, ça, ce n'est pas une grande blague, une farce dès plus réussi, dite moi ce que c'est…

\- Après tout, je suis le plus jeune, c'est normal que j'ai tous ce que je veux de la part de mes grands frères ! Se justifie Sam.

\- Et puis quoi encore !, s'exclame Dean et Lucifer d'une même voix.

\- Tu es plutôt là pour nous écouter !continue Lucifer.

\- Et ont ne sera jamais à ton service, complète Dean.

Face à cela, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'ange déchu, banni par dieu lui-même et un humain se ressemblant autant est assez comique. Même pour les deux autres anges qui en sont encore sous le choque. Comme quoi, peut importe notre espèce, l'esprit de famille est la même partout. Les grands frères sont près à tout pour leur petit frère. Et les petits frères viennent toujours en aide à leur grand frère, peut importe les circonstances...Voilà maintenant une semaine que Lucifer, Dean et Sam vivent ensemble. Il y a encore des tentions encore Lucifer et Dean, surtout quand l'ange déchu révèle des envies de torture et de meurtre quand un humain le prend de haut ou lui désobéit mais, heureusement, Sam arrive à calmer le jeu. En effet, Lucifer écoute étonnamment bien son petit frère, surement par peur de le perdre à nouveau. Car oui, comme expliquer à Dean dans la semaine, Lucifer n'est pas le diable insensible que tout le monde croit. Au contraire, il a peu de contrôle sur ses propres sentiments et, quand il aime une personne, c'est d'un amour inconditionnelle bien que cela peut être du fraternel, de l'amitié. Lucifer n'a jamais connu l'amour avec un grand « A » et, comme Dean, il a toujours voulu protéger sa famille… Ce fait le rend, aux yeux de Dean, un peu plus humain…

* * *

Bonjour,

voilà une mini suite qui se passe à l'instant présent. Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau sur le passé de Lucifer,et Sam quand Sam était encore Santi.

J'espèce que ce petit chapitre vous auras divertie une ou deux minutes:

Bonne journée !


	4. Chapter 4

_L'ange éveillé laisse passer un petit soupire, fermant les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux aux parfums sucré du plus jeune pour se reposer l'esprit. Aucun des deux ne se doute que ce paradis où ils sont ne les acceptera plus…_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Samael eu du mal à contenir Santi. ce dernier débordant d'énergie ayant appris qu'ils vont pouvoir rendre visite à leur père. Avec trois de ses frères, il est le seul à pouvoir le voir. C'est ainsi que Gabriel, Michael, et Samael durent apprendre rapidement la contenance à Santi , qui en a écouté que la moitié, et dure l'habiller un peu plus noblement que d'ordinaire. Nul besoin de préciser que le plus jeune n'aime pas ses nouveaux vêtements… Et qu'il rigole bien en voyant que ses ainés doivent s'habiller comme lui.

C'est ainsi que, tenant la main de Gabriel et de Samael, Santi se dirige donc vers les appartement de leur père, guider par le plus âgée des 4, c'est a dire Michael. Ils arrivent donc devant leur père, ce dernier leur souriant doucement, les saluant d'une manière douce mais, paradoxalement, ferme.

-Bonjour mes enfants. J'ai une requête à vous faire.  
-Dites-nous père, demande Michael.  
-Aujourd'hui, je vais placer des nouveaux animaux sur terre. Des humains. Ces derniers sont ressemblant à Santi, je voudrais que vous veillez sur eux.  
-À Santi ? Répète Samael, suspicieux.  
-Oui, il est leur prototype. Les humains seront des êtres éphémères douée de sentiments encore plus développé que Santi. Alors, je vous pris de veiller sur eux comme vous protéger votre petit frère. Savez leur de guide.  
-On doit les guider ? Comment ça ? Interroge Gabriel.  
-À vous de voir. Pour l'instant, surveillez les et, après, agissez en conséquence.  
-Ce sera fait. Affirme Michael.

Puis, en quelques micro secondes, les quatre anges se retrouvent en dehors de la salle. Bien loin de leur père et, plus précisément , dans le jardin.

-Hors de question qu'on le fasse ! S'insurges Samael.  
-Sam, attendons de voir comme ça se passe. Propose Santi.

Cela eu pour effet de calmer Samael… et c'est ainsi qu'à commencer l'histoire des hommes.

Comme tous le sait, la suite à était horrible. Les hommes envahi par les ténèbres, Samael préparant sa rébellion… les anges contre les anges… l'enfer qui, avant, n'avait pas de chef en trouva un… Samael, l'ange de la lumière, est devenu Lucifer, le diable, le roi des enfers.

Quand Santi prit connaissance de la sentance, il se redit à son tour en enfer pour rejoindre son grand frère. Ainsi, le plus jeune des anges mit, pour la première fois, les pieds en enfer… Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a eu peur, non, au milieu de tout ce sang, tout ces cris, de tout ce noir, Santi avance simplement, ses ailes blanches attirants l'attention mais rien ne vient l'attaquer… Ce monde semble juste être remplie d'humain méchant et d'étrange créature.  
Après quelques heures, Santi trouve enfin son grand frère. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'écrit :

\- Samael !

'Et il lui saute dessus. Samael l'attrape de justesse, le prenant dans ses bras et souriant doucement bien qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, conseil le plus âgé. C'est dangereux.  
-Tu es là, alors je n'ai rien à craindre, contre Santi. Puis, je veux continuer à te voir moi !

Samael ne put que sourire, ne pouvant pas ce résoudre à briser le petit et fragile cœur de son petit frère. Car, maintenant, il ne semble plus être Samael, 'l'ange de lumière… non, maintenant, il est devenu Lucifer, l'ange de lumière déchu, roi des enfers. Samael, enfin , Lucifer, finit par poser Santi au sol, puis, d'un claquement de doigts, fait apparaître une très jolie bague d'un noir brillant ou, dessus, il y a écrit en latin un formule de protection. Puis, Lucifer la glisse au doigt de son petit frère :

-Cette bague te protégera des monstres.  
-Toi aussi tu en portes une ? Demande Santi, inquiet pour son grand frère.  
-Je suis trop puissant pour eux. Ils n'oseraient même pas s'approcher.  
-Moi aussi je suis fort !  
-Bien sur, bien sur… Mais tu es encore jeune et nous avons quand même des siècles de différence.  
-Castiel aussi est jeune ! Il n'a que deux siècles de plus que moi… Et tu ne le couves pas.  
-Parce qu'il a déjà Gabriel pour le faire. Et, lui aussi, personne ne peut le battre.  
-Tout les anges et les archanges peuvent battre tout les monstre ?  
-Évidement que oui, après un bon entraînement et un apprentissage approprié. Même Uriel est puissant… Bien que je ne l'aime pas des masses. Il me saoule avec ses grands airs.

À ces paroles, Santi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'est vrai que, lui non plus, n'est pas très fan de Uriel et ce dernier le lui rend bien.  
Suite à cette conversation, les deux frères passent une bonne journée ensemble. Lucifer faisant visite les enfers à Santi qui apprécie beaucoup l'endroit. Même si les monstres lui font un petit peu peur... C'est ainsi que, quand le soleil se couche sur terre que l'air devient plus froid en enfer, Santi du retourner au paradis pour rejoindre ses autres Frères et sœurs.  
C'est ainsi que, pendant quelques années, Santi continue de rendre visite à son cher frère. Même si le reste de sa famille est contre cela. En effet, de plus en plus d'ange oublie que Lucifer était Samael. De moins en moins d'ange comprennent Lucifer et tous le prennent pour un être égoïste, cruel et horriblement froid... Sauf Santi. Ce dernier subit les insultes envoyé au roi des enfers des autres anges en silence...

Un jour, Santi s'ennuyer au paradis et ne voulait pas aller en enfer. Alors, il est descendu sur terre, dans une grande ville. L'électricité n'existait pas encore à cette époque, tout comme la démocratie. L'humanité est à ces débuts, les premières grandes villes apparaissent et sont sales... Vraiment sale alors que les créatures fantastiques ne se privent pas de chair humaine ou de jouer des mauvais tours et que tous sont croyant. Santi à infiltrer le corps d'un jeune humain et c'est promener parmi eux, observant leur comportement , jouant avec des enfants.

Il était en train de rejoindre la demeure de l'humain qu'il habite quand il entend des adultes maudirent Lucifer en l'accusant d'assécher les champs. N'étant pas d'accord avec cela, Santi s'approche d'eux :

\- Lucifer n'a rien fait ! Il n'apporte aucun intérêt à vos champs. Lucifer est gentil.  
\- Raconte pas de connerie, gamin ! Le diable est la cause de tout nos malheurs !

\- C'est faux ! Lu-  
\- Ne parle plus de lui ! Rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus ! Tu vas porter malheurs !

Santi sert les dents, finissant par courir vers l'habitat de son enveloppe humaine puis, une fois arrivé, il sort de son corps pour aller rapidement au paradis. Et, sans demander aucune permission, il rejoint son père. Ce dernier fut surpris de l'intrusion, regardant son dernier fils en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

\- Que me faut ta visite ? Demande Dieu.  
\- Tout les humains croivent que Samael porte malheur ! Qu'il sème les mauvaises choses ! Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut changer leurs pensées.  
\- Les humains sont en droit de croire ce qu'il souhaite.  
\- M-mais, i-  
\- Me contestes-tu ?

La voix froide de son père surpris Santi qui baissa le regard avant de faire ''non'' de la tête. Puis, Aussi rapidement qu'il est venu, il repart, retournant sur terre. Il possède un nouveau corps et commence à dire partout que Satan est bon... Ce la prit des années pour que certains humains changes a de pensée... Mais humains déforment ses paroles et le satanisme né... Santi découvre rapidement cette nouvelle religion. Il en fut beaucoup attristé, chamboulé et surtout, désarçonner... Il ne sait plus quoi faire... Alors il retourne voir son père :

\- Père, faite quelque chose ! Agissez ! Votre fils est prit pour un monstre ! À cause de vous.  
\- Santi, ne dit plus un mot, sino-  
\- Non ! C'est injuste ! Samael n'a pas mérité cela ! Il voulait juste votre amour ! Vous êtes égoïste ! Votre choix n'est pas forcément le bon !

Cela eu finit d'énerver Dieu qui appela deux anges et leur ordonna d'emprisonner son dernier fils. Santi hurla de toute son arme, se débattant un maximum, essayant de donner des coups à ses agresseur, appelant ses frères , surtout Samael, mais aucun ne vient... Les deux anges le jettent dans une cage et ferme la porte dans un grincement inquiètant. Santi se retrouve plonger dans le noir, seul, allongé sur le sol poussiéreux car il n'a pas la force de se relever puis, il éclate en sanglots...

Il se passe peut être des siècles pendant qu'il reste enfermé. Tout les jours, des anges corrompu venait lui poser une question : ' _' Est ce que Lucifer est gentil ?_ '' À chaque fois, Santi répondit _'' Oui ''._ Et à chaque fois, il reçu une sévère punition... Il reçu des milliers de coups, de brûlure... Il a souffert, hurlant , suppliant de le laisser partir, revoir ses frères. Et quand il était seul, il prier ses frères de venir le chercher mais... Rien, personne n'est venu...  
Il pensait que tout était perdu, qu'il restera là pour toujours quand un de ses bourreau oublia de fermer à clé. Bien qu'affaibli, Santi en profita pour s'enfuir et aller dans le monde humain. Et, sans réfléchir, il se réincarna en humain, devenant Sam Winchester et oubliant l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Cela fait à présent un mois que Dean, Sam et Lucifer voyages ensembles à la poursuite des monstres. Ils logent à chaque fois dans la même chambre. Quand il y a des chambres à trois lits, chacun à le sien, mais quand le Motel n'a que des chambres doubles, Sam dort l'un de ses frères. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le roi des enfers est heureux de sentir son petit frère préféré contre lui, se rassurant ainsi, se sentant de nouveau aimé. Alors que Dean lui…Subit juste cette présence sans manquer de râler même si cela lui rappel de bon souvenir d'enfance. De plus, les nuits où Sam dort avec eux, il est moins susceptible de cauchemarder, ce qui lui offre au moins quelques petites heures de sommeil... Nul besoin de préciser que Dean et Lucifer sont assez inquiet face aux nuits agités de leur petit frère mais aucun des deux n'arrivent à lui délier la langue alors ils ne peuvent que le veiller silencieusement. Néanmoins, il y a un point positif à cela : Dean et Lucifer arrivent à entreprendre des conversations « normales » sans la présence de Sam, ce qui n'arrivait jamais avant les cauchemars…

Encore une journée de passé, Dean a découpé la tête d'un vampire avec une hache, Sam a quelques égratignures alors que Lucifer n'arrête pas de râler car il aurait pu tuer la beaucoup plus rapidement à l'aide de ses pouvoirs mais les deux humains lui interdisent d'en faire usage… Enfin, heureusement, Castiel eu du temps libre pour venir soigner Sam :

-Tu me sembles bien fatigué, constate Castiel.

-On vient de terminer une affaire un peu compliqué et je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, justifie Sam.

-Et tu cauchemarde toute les nuits, rajoute Dean, mécontent.

-Quelques choses te tracassent ? Demande Castiel.

-Non, tout vas bien… répond Sam. J'ai toujours eux du mal à dormir

-En tant qu'humain, pas en tant qu'ange…, intervient Lucifer. Au contraire, tu étais un des seuls anges qui arrivait à rêver. Certain te jalousais à cause de ça.

-J'ai beau avoir récupérer mes souvenirs, je reste humain… Mes souvenirs humains priment sur ceux d'ange, explique Sam. On peut bien le voir en fonction de mon comportement, de ma personnalité.

-C'est vrai qu'à part quelques détails, tu n'as pas réellement changé, relève Dean. Tu es juste plus… câlin. Et les animaux semblent t'approcher plus facilement, même les humains d'ailleurs.

-C'est normal, Sam est l'ange de la paix, les êtres vivants le ressentent et se confit instinctivement, éclair Castiel.

Dean est toujours un peu déboussolé quand ont lui rappelle la véritable nature de son petit frère mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contente d'aller chercher une bière dans le frigo. Tandis que Castiel s'éloigne d'un Sam soigné pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Lucifer. Ce dernier ne quittant pas Sam du regard.

Un peu plus d'une semaine passa, les cauchemars de Sam ne cessent pas. Quelques fois, il refuse même de dormir à cause de cela. L'inquiétude de Dean et de Lucifer ne fait qu'augmenter, se transformant peu à peu en angoisse. Ils cherchent même des plans pour évacuer le stress, la peur de leur petit frère par tous les moyens possible et imaginable. Ils ont essayé une journée sans chasse –qui a eu un effet contraire à celui désirer- une sorte de pique nique près d'un lac, un feu d'artifice, une promenade à la fête foraine,… Et, même si, sur le moment, Sam semblait redevenu l'enfant insouciant, ses mauvais rêves le rattrape chaque nuit. Même l'archange Gabriel est intervenu, lui faisant des blagues mais, une fois de plus, cela ne servit à rien. Alors, les garçons ne peuvent qu'enchainer les affaires, allant défier les monstres tout en veillant discrètement sur Sam.

En ce moment même, Lucifer, Sam et Dean sont en train de concocter un plan pour trouver le coupable de 17 crimes en moins d'un mois dans une petite ville habituellement dès plus tranquille. Cependant, le plus jeune ne semble pas très attentive, son esprit perdu dans ses pensées malgré que ses deux frères attendent une réponse…Qui ne vient jamais…Car Sam finit par se lever brusquement et sort, prenant les clés de l'Ampala. Sans que Lucifer ou Dean puissent réagir, Sam disparu au volant de la voiture. Inquiet, les deux restants ne tardent pas à se lever, Lucifer allant voler une voiture avant que, lui et Dean, ne suivent le plus jeune.

Ils finissent donc par se retrouver devant une forêt. Sam sort de l'Ampala sans ce soucié de ses frères qui l'ont rejoint :

\- Tu nous explique ?! exige Dean.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, Sam ne semble pas avoir remarquer leur présence. Il ne traîne pas, s'enfonce dans la forcé, suivit par ses deux frères. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Sam s'arrête devant une grotte, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant attendre quelque chose de précis. Et, cette « chose » finit par apparaître. Il s'agit d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, affichant un air malsain, ses yeux rivés sur Sam :

\- Santi, fit l'homme –qui ne doit pas connaître le nom humain du réincarné-. Cela fait des décennies que je te cherche. Tu apprécies mon cadeau ? Je les imaginé rien que pour toi. Pour que nous poussions nous retrouvé. Je suis tellement heureux que tu l'ai compris.

\- Donc c'est bien toi le responsable de tout ces morts. Conclue Santi.

L'homme hoche la tête alors que Lucifer finit par le reconnaître :

\- Christian ? Je te croyais déchu, enfermé aux enfers.

\- Comme si l'enfer pouvait m'empêcher de retrouver mon petit frère chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours… J'ai commis une horrible faute en laissant la porte ouverte… Je suis horriblement désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Te briser les ailes et les jambes pour que tu ne puisses t'éloigner.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! S'exclame Dean.

Tandis que le corps de Sam se crispe, tremblant légèrement, ses yeux emplis de haine bien qu'il essaye de se contenir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Alors que Lucifer finit par comprendre :

-Tu… es l'un qui c'est occupé de Santi quand il était emprisonné…

-Exact, j'étais même le seul pendant vingt-ans. Et je viens le reprendre.

-On ne te laissera pas faire ! Affirme Dean, visant Christian de son arme.

-Ho, toi, l'humain, la ferme. Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Mais moi si. Annonce Lucifer.

Le roi des enfers aller passer à l'attaque mais Sam le retient, levant une main. Il affirme que c'est à lui de gérer cela. Il souhaite se venger de tout les sévisses qu'il a subit. Ainsi, malgré sa peur, Sam avance vers Christian qui, dans sa folie, écarte les bras. Une fois Sam à sa portée, l'ange déchu lui attrape le bras pour le ramener près de lui, le plaquant contre son torse et fondant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré son dégout face aux mains sur son corps et aux lèvres salissant les siennes, Sam se laisse faire. Puis, sous le regard surpris de ses deux frères, il ferme les yeux, déposant une de ses mains sur le torse de l'ange déchu… De sa main s'échappe une lueur blanche, l'ange déchu essaye de reculer mais Sam le maintient contre lui, étouffant son cris grâce au baiser alors que le corps de Christian fini par s'écrouler au sol.

Le silence revient, Lucifer et Dean gardent leur regard rivé vers Sam tandis que ce dernier reste intéressé par le cadavre. Utilisé ses pouvoirs d'ange pour tuer lui paraît si étrange mais il le devait… Pour se venger, pour combattre les souvenirs… Pour lutter contre son dégout envers sa personne… Dans le même silence, Dean s'approche prudemment de son petit frère pour poser une main sur son épaule :

\- Rentrons… Tu dois être exténué.

Sam hocha la tête avant de suivre ses deux frères jusqu'à l'ampala. Il se glisse à l'arrière, se couchant sur la banquette en posant son poignet sur ses yeux. Tandis que Lucifer et Dean vont à l'avant.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Sam va directement à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Alors que Lucifer et Dean appellent Castiel et Gabriel. Ces deux anges arrivent mais, chose imprévu, il y a aussi Michael. Lucifer et Dean se mettent donc sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer l'imprévu mais Gabriel se presse d'intervenir :

\- Nous lui avons expliqué la situation.

-Au vu de ce que père à fait à Santi, je ne peux cautionner de l'écouter encore. Lucifer, tu as décidé de changer alors j'en ferais de même, ne vous inquiétez pas, explique Michael.

Dean et Lucifer restent méfiant quelques secondes avant que le roi de l'enfer ne sourît, allant prendre son grand frère dans ses bras pour l'en remercier. Dean en fut surpris mais laisse sa crainte de côté.

-Pourquoi nous avoir demandé ? Finit par questionner Castiel.

-On… On n'a découvert que … Commence Dean, avec bien du mal.

-Que père à laisser des anges déchus, et peut être des démons, souiller Santi, complète Lucifer avec rage. On ne sait pas s'il y a plusieurs personnes qui ont pu faire ça, mais, aujourd'hui, Santi en a tuer un. Reste à savoir s'il y en a d'autre.

-Père n'aurait jamais pu laisser cela se produire ! S'exclame Michael. Peut être n'étais-t-il pas au courant ?

-Cela ne l'excuse en rien, réplique Gabriel. Il n'aurait jamais dû punir ainsi Santi ! L'enfermer des siècles est déjà horrible… Alors qu'il soit maltraité, c'est inacceptable. SI je me fis à ce que les humains nomment « l'esprit de famille » alors père ne nous mérite pas.

-Nous ne pouvons pas renier ainsi notre père, commence Castiel. c'est dieu tout d-

-Rien n'a branlé. Dieu n'a foutu que de la merde dans notre vie et, en plus de ça, il laisse ses propres enfants souffrir pendant que lui va se doré la pilule. Qu'il aille au diable, coupe Dean. Rien à foutre que ce soit Dieu, si je le croise, j'le tue. Vous ne m'en empêcherait pas.

-Je ne m'y opposerais pas, affirme Lucifer. J'aime père mais… Ce qu'il a osé faire à Santi est impardonnable.

-Il est vrai que je ne peux concevoir de tels actes, je n'y trouve aucune excuse mais… Il s'agit de père, de dieu, contredit Castiel.

-Cela lui donne l'autorisation de nous traiter comme du bétail ? Demande Gabriel.

-Non… souffle Castiel.

-Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, ange, humain ou démon qui aurait agit ainsi, ne l'aurais tu pas tuer ? Demande Dean.

-Si… Avoue Castiel.

-Alors, il en va de même pour Dieu, affirme Michael. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre… On n'a pas su protéger Santi… Nous sommes aussi responsables de tout cela…

-Vous n'êtes en rien responsable, intervient la voix de Sam.

Surpris, les frères se tournent vers le plus jeune d'entre eux. Celui-ci a encore les cheveux mouillé, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et de son caleçon alors qu'il a la serviette en main.

-Vous étiez… Trop occupé pour vous occupez de moi… En plus, je n'ai pas réussi à vous appelez.

-Nous étions sensé te protéger, aucune excuse n'est valable, riposte Lucifer.

-Luci, tu étais enfermé en enfer… Justifie Sam.

-Peut être que Lucifer à une excuse mais nous… Commence Gabriel. Je me suis enfouis sans même te rechercher. Et Castiel a…

-Naomi m'a enlevé des priorités des anges, coupe Sam.

-Qui ça ? Demande Dean.

-Naomi est un ange… Qui sait comment trafiquer les cerveaux des anges. Ont peut nous programmer et… Elle ne se dérange jamais pour effacer des souvenirs, nous faire obéir à ses ordres sans même qu'on le remarque. Les archanges en sont protéger, mais Castiel lui… N'a pas put… Voilà pourquoi aucun ange n'a pensé à moi. Je n'avais plus la même signification qu'avant, à cause de Naomi…

-Par contre, moi, je suis inexcusable… Intervient Michael. Je suis le grand frère de tous les anges, je devais vous protégez et… Au final, j'ai oubliez cette tâche pour accomplir les ordres d'un homme qui se joue de nous… Q accepte même qu'on souffre pendant des millénaires… Qui abandonne le plus fragile de ses fils… J'aurais dû vous protégez de toute cette souffrance…

A cela, le silence revient dans la pièce. Sam soupire doucement avant d'avancer pour aller prendre l'ange le plus ancien dans ses bras. Michael ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais finit par rendre l'étreinte.

\- Michael, je n'en veux a aucun d'entre vous… Vous n'êtes pas ceux qui m'ont blessé… Et, vous avez arrêté l'apocalypse pour moi. A toi, qui est si a cheval sur la destinée, je ne peux demander plus.

Sam s'éloigne de Michael avant de s'asseoir sur un des lit en soupirant.

\- Maintenant, tous ceux qui ne dorment pas, vous pouvez quitter cette pièce pour que je puisse me reposer ? Je suis crevé.

Sans plus attendre, Sam va sous les draps, fermant les yeux pour essayer de gagner le sommeil. Tandis que la pièce commence à se vider. Lucifer et Michael décident qu'une petite soirée ensemble s'imposent pour rattraper les années en retard alors, ils se téléportent vers un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Tandis que Dean entraine Castiel pour une soirée dans un bar. Il ne reste plus que Gabriel. Ce dernier s'avance vers le lit de son petit frère, s'y assoit avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Sam laisse passer un petit soupire en sentant vaguement les caresses mais ses sourcils se froncent bien vite, son expression se transforme en peur. Alors Gabriel enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis son pantalon et sa veste avant de se glisser dans les draps. Une fois sous la couette, il va prendre son petit frère dans les bras et le serre doucement contre lui. A cela, Sam se détend doucement, ses traits redevenant paisible.

-Je te protégerais toujours, Santi… Plus jamais je n'abandonnerais ma famille. Je te le promets, murmure l'archange de la malice.

-Gaby… Tu ne nous as pas abandonné… murmure doucement l'humain, luttant à présent contre le sommeil. Tu n'as pas put agir autrement… Tu n'aurais rien put faire… Michael et Lucifer étaient bien trop aveuglés par père…Et les autres anges sont obnubilés par le pouvoir.

-J'aurais au moins dû veiller sur toi ! Te chercher ! Et te retrouver pour t'emmener avec moi ! Ou, au moins, emmener Castiel avec moi mais… Je vous ai lâchement abandonné tous les deux…

Sam soupire doucement avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux, les plongeant dans le regard peiné du plus âgé. L'ancien ange laisse passer quelques secondes de silence avant de lever une main pour aller la poser sur la joue de son grand frère, la lui caressant doucement :

-Gabriel… Ce qui est fait, est fait… Ne laisse pas la culpabilité te rongé… Ce qui m'est arrivé… Est passé. Maintenant, je sais que… Que je suis protégé et que je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Cela me suffit pour vous accordez mon pardon. Même si, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Je ne peux plus aimer père à cause de cela, ni mes frères et sœurs qui me rendaient visite mais je n'accuserais jamais Lucifer, Michael, Castiel ou toi…

-Pourtant, tu devrais… Tu devrais nous haïr pour t'avoir laissé souffrir. Tu es trop bon… Même en humain, je te trouve beaucoup trop gentil. Cela pourrait te détruire…

-Alors, je compte sur vous pour être mes anges gardiens.

L'archange en fut surpris mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, allant poser ses lèvres sur le front de son petit frère, lui offrant ainsi un doux bisou. Puis, il glisse son front contre le sien :

-L'ange de la malice est entièrement à ta disposition. Je ne sais pas vraiment si nous pouvons encore te considérait comme notre petit frère alors que tu es humain mais, malgré ça, tu resteras toujours l'être que nous devons protéger.

Sam sourit doucement, il aurait aimé que cette discution dure plus longtemps mais la fatigue le rattrapa et il ferma les yeux…Pour ne plus les rouvrir. Sa respiration a présent lente et régulière. La présence de son grand frère ou, ancien grand frère car, il est vrai qu'il ne fait plus partie de la grande famille des êtres célestes, le rassure beaucoup plus qu'être avec Lucifer ou Dean… Pourquoi ? Cela, Sam ne le sait pas…. Mais, il ne cherche pas à savoir non plus, profitant juste des biens fais de cette étreinte. Et c'est quand il fut dans un profond sommeil que Gabriel ajoute :

\- Le seul être pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie…


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Sam fut réveillé par une agréable odeur de caramel semblant emplir le motel. Il prend le temps d'apprécier ce parfum avant d'ouvrir un œil et de constaté que ce parfum ne vient pas que de son imagination. D'où vient-elle alors ? Et bien, de son gardien malicieux. Ce dernier est au fourneau, préparant surement le petit déjeuner en sifflotant joyeusement. D'ailleurs, il a du entendre son protégé bouger car il se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut Sammy-boy.

\- C'est Sam, riposte-il instinctivement. Tu sais cuisiner ? Pourquoi ne fais tu simplement pas apparaître le déjeuner comme tu en as l'habitude ?

\- Voyons, comment transmettre son amour dans une chose apparut sans difficulté ?

Sam ne sut quoi répliquer à cela, sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il sait tout l'amour qu'éprouve son frère pour lui mais jamais il n'aurait pensé l'entendre aussi directement. Il n'en a plus l'habitude et, cela, lui réchauffe le cœur. Alors, d'un coup beaucoup plus joyeux, il ne tarde pas à sortir du lit pour s'approcher de la table et de s'y asseoir, attendant que Gabriel finisse de tout préparé. Cela prend encore quelques minutes avant que l'archange ne se tourne vers l'humain pour lui dévoilé une assiette rempli de pancake inondé d'un caramel au beurre salé et décoré de quelques fraises. L'assiette fut déposée devant un Sam tout heureux, les couverts apparaissant sur la table. Sans attendre, Sam les attrape pour commencer à manger. Lui qui, habituellement, n'aime pas manger trop gras et sucré fut surpris de trouver cela aussi bon et, il ne se prive pas de l'apprendre à son frère :

\- J'adore ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner aussi bien ! Tu aurais du faire cuisinier au lieu d'ange de la malice.

\- Je ne cuisine que pour mon plaisir personnel, pas pour ceux des autres.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as fait plaisir.

L'archange émet un léger rire avant de s'asseoir en face de son petit frère avant de répondre :

\- Te voir heureux contribue à mon bonheur. Puis, Je sais que, quand tu te sens mal, tu négliges tes repas alors il faut se rattraper.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Même Dean ne sait pas que… Enfin…

\- Que tu arrêtes de manger ? Complète Gabriel. Et bien, depuis que j'ai découvert que les winchesters sont les véhicules parfaits de mes deux grands frères, je les ai surveillés… Je t'ai surveillé pendant des heures sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Heureusement que je ne savais pas que tu es Santi car, sinon, je crois que j'aurais fais une crise cardiaque en voyant à quel point tu es suicidaire !

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Réplique Sam.

-Non, bien sur que non. Aller chasser sans manger pendant deux jours parce que tu t'es, encore, disputer avec Dean n'est pas du tout dangereux. Ou encore rester tellement plonger dans tes recherches que tu en oublie de dormir est également conseiller pour rester en forme. Et je ne parle pas de tous les plans foireux que ton frère et toi avaient eut pour tuer les monstres. Sans compter que vous vous êtes retrouvé à défier les anges, les plus puissants démons, les faucheuses et j'en passe… Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas choisir une vie humaine plus tranquille ? Te réincarné en gentil garçon de bonne famille qui n'aurait jamais eu de problème ?

-Mais, si j'avais choisie une vie paisible. Je n'aurais pas put vous retrouvé ou avoir Dean. Il est un grand frère formidable. Même si, des fois, il est chiant et très énervant, je l'aime autant que j'aime mes frères et sœurs angéliques.

-Toujours à vouloir être le centre d'attention…

A cette remarque, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement alors que Gabriel en profite plus lui piquer un morceau de son petit déjeuner.

La matinée se passa dès plus tranquillement, Gabriel et Sam sont resté au motel jusqu'à ce que Dean et Castiel rentre. Nul besoin de précisé que l'ange était obligé de soutenir l'humain pour que celui-ci ne s'effondre pas à cause de l'emprise de l'alcool. Car, une fois n'étant pas coutume, Dean est complètement saoul. Il semblerait que les deux amis soient resté au bar jusqu'au matin… Alors, une fois Dean au lit, Castiel se joint à la conversation entre Sam et Gabriel. Ils se remémorent d'anciens souvenir principalement centré sur des blagues que les autres n'ont pas vraiment appréciés.

Vers midi, se fut aux tours de Lucifer et Michael d'apparaître au motel. Le plus vieux semblant énervé par le roi des enfers qui, lui, été en train de rire à gorge déployé. Cela réveilla Dean. Ce dernier commence par hurler qu'il a mal au crâne puis qu'il a faim. Alors, Sam propose de cuisiné mais Gabriel agite juste une main pour que le diner soit sur la table. Cela fut bien pratique et les deux humains purent manger à leur faim. La bonne humeur était à leur table…Jusqu'à ce qu'un être apparut dans la pièce. Dean sort son pistolet pour le pointé sur le nouvel arrivé alors que les anges se mettent sur leur défense. Lucifer se place devant Sam… Et ce dernier observe l'homme avec les yeux écarquiller. Dean fut le premier à parler, baissant son arme :

-Chuck ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'es entré ?

Oui, devant eux, se trouve un homme que Sam et Dean connaissent. Chuck est un prophète de dieu… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétend être alors que, maintenant, Sam arrive à le voir… A le voir tel qu'il est réellement… A le reconnaitre… A distinguer l'aura de son père derrière ce corps humain. Évidement, les archanges arrivent également à le reconnaitre. Seul Dean et Castiel ne le peuvent pas.

-Je viens rentre visite à mes fils, annonce Chuck.

-« A tes fils » ? Répète Castiel, perdu.

-Tes fils ? Comment oses-tu encore te prétendre être notre père après nous avoir fait vivre un enfer ! S'exclame Lucifer. Tu as laissé Santi enfermé pendant des siècles ! Tu l'as laissé se faire torturé ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Et tu oses de prétendre père ?!

Tous les regards furent tournés vers le roi des enfers. Personnes ne l'avait vu ainsi. En effet, Lucifer boue de rage, ses yeux dévoilant une haine incommensurable. Il retient à peine ses pouvoirs, les lampes se mettant à clignoter, à grésiller. Alors qu'il est obligé de serré les poings, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Lucifer à toujours aimé son père plus que tout mais, là, après ce qu'ils ont découvert la veille… Il ne peut que le détester, le haïr… Face à cela, Chuck, ou devrait on plutôt l'appeler « Dieu », reste calme :

-J'avoue avoir été au courant de l'épreuve de Santi ce matin même. Je n'avais aucune conscience de son emprisonnement et de ce qu'il a subit. Je…

-Tu t'es servi de lui pour créer les hommes et la jeter après ! Le coupe Gabriel, retenant également sa rage. Tu as osé le créer avec des sentiments, juste pour qu'il soit le prototype des humains avant de ne plus avoir conscience de son existence une fois qu'il ne te servait plus. Tu l'as punis parce qu'il voulait protéger son frère ! Parce que tu l'as créé ainsi ! Avec des sentiments.

Encore une fois, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Dieu ne peut qu'accuser les reproches en silence. Il sait qu'il est en tord et ne peut se défendre. La colère de ses fils est justifiée… Son regard se tourne vers son dernier enfant. Celui-ci restant caché derrière Lucifer, le corps tremblant de peur…Et bientôt, il se retrouve également derrière Dean qui souhaite le mettre hors de vu de son père.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, commence Dean. Mais, que tu sois Dieu ou pas, rien à branler. Touche à un cheveu de mon petit frère et t'es mort.

-Dean, je ne…

-Père, cela suffit. Vous avez causé assez de tord. Intervient Michael. J'en suis navré mais votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue.

-Mes enfants, je ne...

-Père, vous devez savoir combien j'ai souhaité vous parler mais je ne le veux plus. Vous nous avez causé tant de tord… Vous êtes le responsable des souffrances à Santi et à Lucifer sans même vous en préoccupé. Je ne souhaite plus être un jouet entre vos mans, s'explique Castiel. Alors, je vous en pris, laissez nous vivre en paix.

Chuck écarquille légèrement les yeux. Ses fils les plus dévoués sont contre lui. Il ne pourra surement jamais regagner leur confiance. Il en a conscience… Il ne peut que s'incliner et disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il est venu. Il voulait se faire pardonner, redonner sa vie céleste à son plus jeune ange mais, visiblement, ils ne veulent plus de son aide… Peut être devra t il tenter une autre approche…

Une fois Dieu disparu, tous les regards se tourne vers Sam. Ce dernier à fermer les yeux, serrant les dents en retenant ses larmes un maximum. Tandis que son corps continue de trembler. Dean, le plus près, va le prendre sans ses bras alors que les archanges et l'ange se concertent silencieusement, se donnant pour mission de ne plus quitter d'une semelle leur jeune protéger. D'ailleurs, après quelques secondes, ce dernier ouvre les yeux et prit la parole :

-Nous devrions trouver une affaire. Des monstres nous attendent.

Cette remarque n'étonna personne… Sam veut faire passer la douloureuse tristesse et ses horribles souvenirs a l'aide d'une chasse…Alors, ils vont aller à la chasse au monstre.


End file.
